Undead Rising
by NorthBridge Brony
Summary: titles aren't my strong point. A mysterious force is at work in Jump City can the titans put a stop to it or will they become creatures of the night. please R&R


Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but all OC belong to me

It was quiet in Jump City and they were enjoying the quiet life. They were eating pizza in their local Robin was simply eating pizza and talking to Starfire, Raven was reading one of her many books and Beast Boy and Cybrog were fighting over Cyborg eating meat. " Dude that use to be a living creature " " yeah well he did for a worthty cause ". Raven looked over at the two and her eyes were drawn to the green changeling and couldn't seem to take her eyes off him. " it's impolite to oogle Rae " cooed Happy " i wasn't oogling i was mearly observing the difference in him since we met ". It was a fair argument since they met Beast Boy was now a few inches talled and his hair had grown a but but sadly he was still his usual immature self. " Yeah right admit it you were admiring his muscles " said Brave " i'd love to be held in those big arms of his " sighed Love. Raven's eyes grew at that statement and Beast Boy saw this " hey Rae you okay " Raven looked away and went to her book " my name is Raven " " okay then Rae-VEN are you okay " " fine ". Robin and Starfire watched this little conversation and simply sighed, they had grown use to Beast Boy trying to talk to Raven and her shooting him down. Just then Robin's communicator sent off a signal and he looked at it " Titans trouble Dr Light is robbing the Downtown Gold Reserves " " i thought you said trouble " said Raven with her usual dry sarcasum " i know it's only Dr Light but he can still hurt someone ". The Titans all jumped up and headed for the robbery. Dr Light walked out with the gold in a yellow orb on his back like Kole was and started heading down the street. Just then two starbolts hit the floor infront of him. He turned and saw the Titans " why do you keep trying " muttered Raven but still Dr Light heard " i'm not a quiter ". Dr Light dropped the gold and started throwing balls of energy at the Titans who dispursed " Titans GO! ". Robin swung his Bo staff and Dr Light dodged and then received a shoulder smash from Cyborg sending him flying. Dr Light stood but was then knocked straight back down by Starfire and then an octopuss grabbed his legs till black aura wrapped around him ending the battle. Robin walked up to the suspending Dr Light " maybe know you'll know to just stop trying ".

The Titans had returned from dropping Dr Light of at jail and were know driving back to the Tower. The ride was like any normal one Robin and Starfire were cuddled up in the back, Raven was next to them trying not to vomit and Cyborg was talking about the lastest game in the front with Beast Boy. Raven said nothing but the whole trip she simply stared at Beast Boy in the glasses reflection " oogling again " joked Happy " shut it Happy i wasn't " " actually you were you have been ever since we left the prison " stated Knowledge. Raven didn't answer and blocked her emotions, she wasn't in the mood to argue. They reached the Tower and they all headed to the common room. When they arrived Beast Boy and Cyborg ran straight for the gamestation and Raven went to her kettle. She poured some water into the kettle and then placed it down onto the hob and turned to see Robin and Starfire were gone ' probably in Robin's room ' thought Raven with a roll of her eyes she went to her kettle and and finished making her tea and then took a sip and felt the liquard trickle down her throat. Beast Boy and Cyborg were both smashing down on their controllers hard and quickly in an attempt to win at what ever game they were playing. Cyborg hit two more keys and then jumped in the air " BOOYAH " he yelled while doing a victory dance and Beast Boy started sulking. Beast Boy looked and saw Raven reading one of her many books " hey Rae want a go ". Raven looked over and then looked back and ignored him but Beast Boy kept asking " please Rae i wanna play someone other then Tin Man " " no and my name is Raven " " please just one you might enjoy it " " no ". Beast Boy slumped in defeat just as Robin and Starfire walked in holding each others hand. " Friend Beast Boy have you a moving picture for us tonight " Beast Boy smiled and stood up " yeah i have one of the greatest movies ever presenting... Underworld a brilliant story about a war between Vampires and Werewolves " " you like the movie because the lead lady wears a leather outfit " said Raven. Beast Boy looked offended " i do not i think it's a good film " " name a character ". Beast Boy went to speak and then just put the DVD in and sat on the couch with a bitter face.

Two hours later the credits started rolling and Beast Boy turned the film off and looked at the group " well what do you think ". Cyborg put up two thumbs and Starfire turned to Robin " why did those people drink human fluids " " it's their food " " i wonder if we will ever met those creatures " " no Star they don't really excist they are made up " " oh we should have nothing to fear " " that's right Star ". Beast Boy felt like facepalming but he turned to Raven " so what did ya think " " i've seen this movie before " " okay but you can still tell me what you thought " " it was watchable ". Robin then stood " okay it's time for the afternoon patrol... Raven it's your turn tonight ". Raven placed her book down and went to the roof and then teleported into the city and then started flying over the city. She loved the city at night their were hardly anyone out and their was a lovely eerie quiet so Raven could fly in peace. Just then Raven heard screaming and saw a woman being chased by a man in long leather coat. Raven landed and looked into an ally they went in to see the woman was dead and the man was walking away. Raven shot her hand forward and three pipes covered in a dark aura shot out the ground and stopped the man. He turned and saw Raven and smiled and then muttered something that sounded like " dessert ". The man broke the grip and lunged forward but Raven put a shield up and blocked his swings. Just then the man did a trick shot he swung with his left and Raven went to block it but quickly the man struck with his right hand across Raven's arm cutting right through her leotard and her blood splatted the man in the face. Raven held her hand and looked to see the man lick the blood away and then moved his hand through it and into his slick black hair. The man then looked at Raven with light blue eyes and smiled " i want more ". Before he did anything Raven teleported onto the roof and healed her arm and turned to see the man standing their with her fixed in his sights. The man lunged and brought his hand around but Raven blasted him with a dark blast and then teleported away. The man stood up and saw she was gone and then went back to his hunt.

Raven returned to the tower to see Beast Boy watching one of his cartoons so she ignored him and went to her kettle. As she was holding the kettle she saw her hand shaking from nervous. She held her hand and muttered her mantra to calm down and then went back to her tea. " Hey Rae why is there a slash in your clothes " asked Beast Boy. Raven cursed in her head she forgot about that " a mugger got a lucky strike nothing big " she brushed him away and walked to her room with her tea. Beast Boy sat down and went back to watching his cartoon but couldn't help not think about Raven. He'd grown new feelings since they returned from Tokyo but knew she wouldn't return them so he continued more then ever on his campain to make Raven smile. Beast Boy's heart sank he knew it would never happen but he still kept trying dispite this and maybe their was a glimer of hope that Raven might like him back like he likes her. Beast Boy turned of the T.V. went to bed. Raven entered her room and put her tea down and went for her mirror to contact Knowledge. She found the yellow clad emotion reading a book in her library " Knowledge why am i shaking so much " " well your scared " answered Knowledge " i don't do scared " " remember the last time you said you were not scared ". Raven did remember what happened that night her power ran amok. She went back to Knowledge " why am i scared " " the man licked up your blood that's why it was a bit scary i mean Fear and Timid are know shivering with fright somewhere ". Raven sighed and placed her mirror down and drank the last of her tea. She wouldn't say that the man scared her but she knew it had shooken her up a lot. She got changed out her uniform into her tank top and shorts and got into bed and went out like a light.

The next day Raven was much better. She entered the kitchen to see Beast Boy was watching T.V. and everyone else was somewhere else in the tower. Beast Boy heard her enter and looked to see her making her tea " hey Rae feel like doing something today " " Beast Boy i don't play video games " " well we could do something else " " like what " asked Raven knowing he didn't know what but going along with it for the hell of it. Beast Boy sat their until the alert went off 'thank christ' thought Beast Boy. Raven and Beast Boy looked at the screen to see Robin " Plasmus is attacking the downtown district we need you to back us up ". Without waiting for an answer Robin cut the communication and they both headed to the roof and then Raven flew and Beast Boy morphed into an Eagle and they headed for the battle.

In the city police were evacuating the civilians while the Titans dealt with Plasmus. Cyborg fired three sonic shots but Plasmus simply roared and whacked him with two lines of goo. Starfire threw a dozen starbolts to keep Plasmus's attention while Robin threw three freeze discs and froze Plasmus's arm and then shattered it with his Bo staff. Plasmus screamed in pain but simply grew it back and whacked Robin flying into a car. " ROBIN " Starfire landed next to him and heard him breathing and then turned to Plasmus with burning green eyes. Cyborg saw Robin hit the car and then saw Starfire fly at Plasmus so desided to back her up. Starfire fired a continues blast of starbolts and Cyborg fired a line of sonic energy. The two energy blasts connected with Plasmus's chest and he flew into a building. The two Titans ran over to see a man lying in with goo all over him but just as they dropped their guard and the man opened his eyes and two lines of goo shot out and struck them and sent them flying and they landed next to Robin. Robin began opening his eyes when he heard two thuds next to him, he looked and saw Starfire and Cyborg lying next to him. He tried to stand but the pain in his back and leg was to intense. He opened his eyes to see Plasmus standing over them holding a chunk of wall and was lifting it above his head. Plasmus dropped it and when it was a centimeter from the Titans it turned black and went back smacking into Plasmus. As the blob of goo reformed itself to see Raven and Beast Boy it roared in anger and prepared to fight. Raven lifted a bus and threw it into the goo sending it flying. Beast Boy morphed into a T-Rex and ramped into Plasmus as Raven flew over to the other Titans. She extended her hands and they turned light blue and the Titans fell their pain subside. Robin stood up to see Plasmus smack Beast Boy into a bus and then morph into his human form. " TITANS GO " yelled Robin as the five Titans charged at Plasmus. Robin threw three more freeze disks and they froze Plasmus's chest and then Starfire threw a starbolt cracking Plasmus into two. Beast Boy then shoulder smashed him in his gorilla form and then received three rockets to his face. Plasmus stood and roared and threw his arms out but a black shield blocked them and then Raven's soul self entered Plasmus's and then he exploded and fell down unconsious. The Titans walked to the police who had come to take Plasmus to jail. " Good work Titans we'll take it from here " " cheers sir ". The Titans began the leave when they heard someone shout " PLASMUS IS GONE ". The Titans reached where Plasmus was lying to see only a few blobs of goo remained but no sign of Plasmus. They all spread out and looked for him. Raven couldn't see Plasmus anywhere and looked into an ally untouched by the sun to see a man in a long coat watching her. Raven knew who the person was and when she went forward the man disappeared in a blink of an eye. Robin walked up next to her " any sign of him " " no ".

After searching for Plasmus with no luck the Titans returned to their Tower to continue their day. Everyone but Robin was in the common room eating their lunch when Robin entered " okay team i want all of you in the training room in twenty minutes for physical exercise and no moaning Beast Boy ". Beast Boy closed his mouth, he wanted to argue but knew it wouldn't get him anywhere. Twenty minutes later everyone was in the gym and using the various equipment scattered around the room. Robin was hitting one of the punching bags, Cyborg and Starfire were lifting weights and Beast Boy was in dog form on the treadmill while Raven stayed on the outside her mind wandering. " I wonder who he is " asked curiousity " i'm not sure whoever he is he was watching us after the fight with Plasmus " answered Knowledge. Beast Boy saw that Raven was out of it and wanted to go over to her but then Robin spoke up. " Beast Boy what are you doing " " nothing " " exactly why aren't you " " just getting some water " said Beast Boy hopeing Robin believed him, which he did. Beast Boy walked over to Raven " hey Rae you okay " Raven snapped out of her trance and looked at the green changling and ignored her emotions comments about him and her. " Yes " " oh okay it's just you seemed a bit out of it " " i'm fine " " okay... why aren't you practising " " Beast Boy can you leave me alone " she asked with annoyess in her voice. Anyone else would have taken the hint and left her but not Beast Boy " only if you tell me what's wrong " " nothing is wrong " " oh come on Rae i know when your worried about something " " leave me alone " " come on tell me Rae " " NO ". Raven extended her hand and Beast Boy was sent skidding across the floor and when he looked at Raven she disappeared into the floor.

Raven didn't leave her room for the rest of the day which Beast Boy was glad about because if he saw her he'd probably have a go at her. It was dinner when Raven appeared and luckily Beast Boy had calmed down. She made herself a cup of herbel tea and Robin stood " Beast Boy it's your turn to do the afternoon patrol ". Raven heard this and then Beast Boy's moaning so Knowledge quickly took controll " i'll take over from Beast Boy " " are you sure " questioned Robin " it can be my way of apologizing ". Inside her head Raven was shouting at Knowledge " why did you take over my body " " if we go out we can find this mysterious man and find out who he is ". Raven thought for a second and then finally spoke " good plan ". Later Raven was flying over the city looking for the mysterious man. It didn't take long to find him, Raven landed to see the man holding another man limp with two holes in his neck. The man saw her and dropped the man and smiled " who are you " asked Raven with a stern voice to which the mans grin widened " i'm Michael and your supper ". Michael roared and jumped but Raven produced a shield and Michael was sent spinning backwards but his feet hit the wall and he pushed off and flew towards Raven so she sent a blast of dark energy into Michael's face sending him to the floor but he landed on his feet and looked at Raven with light blue eyes. In the blink of and eye Michael shot forward and tackled her and then went for her neck but Raven threw him into a wall and then smacked him into the floor. Michael stood and looked at Raven and walked forward so Raven fired a beam of dark energy but Michael extended his hand and when it hit his hand he exploded into smoke. When the smoke disappeared Michael was gone. Raven looked around with her eyes darting from left to right quickly looking for him. On the scafholding above her Michael was lying upside down tensing his muscles and preparing to strick. Raven heard something so she looked up to see Michael lung towards him with his fangs beared.

To Be Continued

Not much of a cliffhanger but hey i like it. Hope you enjoy this as much as i like writing it and plus my first time writing a fight scen with Plasmus and i really enjoyed it and can no one mention the fact that Raven defeated him like she did in the End part 1 it's the only way i've seen Plasmus defeated so i used it. Enjoy Master281455 signing out.


End file.
